


we'll win the fight (and then go out for pizzas)

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Series: spideypool week [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Day 3, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Just Dance, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot, SpideyPoolWeek, also i kinda suck at writing how thor speaks so he's gonna speak very little lmao sorry, idek, just fluff and humour tbh, my titles are so funny, the avengers are squad af, this is short bc there is literally no plot, well attempts at humour actually, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Wade, and the Avengers play Just Dance.</p><p>That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll win the fight (and then go out for pizzas)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spideypool Week! Day 3: Teams.  
> This is also pretty late because I didn't have time to post it yesterday, oops.  
> Apologies for anyone who's out of character! Marvel is new territory for me.
> 
> This is honestly just crack, I'm gonna be real here. Also I suck at writing how Thor speaks so he's gonna speak very little. Sorry.
> 
> They're all out of costume btw, and they all know each other's identities. Just to make things easier.
> 
> Also, please click the link for the song and jumping part. I promise you, you will not regret it like honestly please it adds to the story a lot more and just please please please oh my goooddddd.
> 
> Takes place in 2015.
> 
> { White }  
> [ Yellow ]

(also [on tumblr](http://minorkey.tumblr.com/post/128511325147/well-win-the-fight-and-then-go-out-for-pizzas))

"Okay, that's it, _no more Super Smash Bros!"_ Tony exclaimed after the threat of another broken controller became too high to risk. "Jesus, guys, either get good or learn to be a gracious loser."

"Not my fault Peter frickin' cheats," Clint complained, rolling his eyes.

Peter shrugged, not denying the statement.

"What can I say, I'm a bad person."

"You're all just jealous because none of you are half as good at this game as I am," Wade gloated, sprawling out on the couch leisurely.

"I beg to differ," Natasha scoffed, crossing her arms as she leaned back in the recliner. "I fully remember beating you at _least_ five times."

{ Damn, she's got us there. }

[ Deny, deny, deny! ]

"Yeah, but I remember beating everyone else way _more_ than that, so there!" Wade retorted, shifting so that his feet were in Peter's lap.

"It's only because you're a gamer with no life," Peter joked, poking his boyfriend's foot.

"What can I say," Wade drawled, "I'm a lazy person."

"Well if we can't play Super Smash Bros then what do we do now?" Bruce asked, pouting slightly.

"Monopoly?" Steve suggested.

" _No,_ " everyone else chorused vehemently. The last time they played Monopoly, the Fantastic Four were called over to investigate by the police, due to citizens having assumed that Stark Tower was under attack.

They weren't playing Monopoly again any time soon. _Never again._

"How about we just ... dance?" Wade suggested, shrugging a little.

"Just Dance?" Tony repeated, eyebrow raised. "Wait a minute, I have that game. Actually, I have all of them. Sounds like a good idea to me."

Wade blinked in surprise.

"Wait, we're actually gonna dance?"

"What, all talk and no action?" Clint teased, standing up and stretching. "Alright, I'm gonna beat all you bitches."

Wade stood up indignantly, hands on his hips.

"As if! You and me, dance battle."

"Bring it!"

The rest of them gathered around as Tony set up the game (Just Dance 2014) and began to place bets on who they thought would win.

"I'm gonna have to stick with Wade, sorry pal," Peter said, shrugging.

"I think I'll give Clint a shot," Tony said, shooting the marksman a look that read, 'you better fucking win or I swear to god Clint Barton.'

"I'm puttin' my money on Clint too," Bruce added, leaning forward with new interest.

"I actually have some faith in Wade, honestly," Steve chimed in, throwing an apologetic glance at Clint.

"I have faith in our dear Clint!" Thor exclaimed, patting the archer on the back. "Do not disappoint me, my friend."

Everyone turned to Natasha, knowing she'd vote for Clint.

"I'm actually placing my bets on pretty boy over here," Natasha revealed, gesturing to a surprised Wade. "I wanna see whether he's all bark and no bite or not."

With that settled, the two challengers chose their song (Just Dance by Lady Gaga, how fitting) and prepared to dance.

"You're going down, Bird Brain," Wade teased, shaking his arms to loosen them.

"In your dreams, murderous Spidey," Clint shot back, earning a startled laugh from Peter and a high-five from Wade.

The battle was close - both Clint and Wade danced with precision and flow, and both were admittedly good dancers. As they watched, the rest of them began starting dance battles with each other, and soon the whole thing became one big game of King's Court - whoever was next in line went against the winner of the last round.

Wade had won the battle with Clint, but lost against Natasha as they danced to Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani.

Natasha had beat Tony in Applause by Lady Gaga and Steve in the Y.M.C.A (much to Steve's chagrin), but surprisingly lost against Peter in Feel This Moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera.

Peter had beat Bruce in Troublemaker by Olly Murs, but lost against Thor, which was unexpected, in #thatPOWER by will.i.am and Justin Bieber.

Thor and Steve had actually tied in Prince Ali from Aladdin, but the tie was broken when they'd had a tie-breaker in Ghostbusters.

"Aw, I wanted to dance that one," Wade whined from his spot on the couch, his head in Peter's lap.

"Deal with it, we're switching the game after this anyways," Tony called back.

"What? No more dancing?" Peter asked, surprised. Everyone else looked at Tony in protest as well.

"No, we're still gonna dance. This shit is awesome," Tony assured them all. "I meant we're gonna change the version." Tony then held up 6 different Just Dance games ([1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_Dance_\(video_game\)), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_Dance_2), [3](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_Dance_3), [4](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_Dance_4), [2014](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_Dance_2014), and [2015](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_Dance_2015)) and everyone grinned. They were all so ready.

{ Know what that means? }

[ Everyone is going _down_. ]

"You know it!" Wade agreed.

Tony put in Just Dance 4 and their little battle continued until Wade and Peter were stuck versing each other.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm gonna kick your ass," Peter said casually as he browsed the song choices, since he'd won the last round.

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetums," Wade replied just as sweetly. "I love you, but I'm going to crush you."

"I'll enjoy seeing you lose to me, darling," Peter said, finally settling on a song.

"I'm going to squish you like the spider you are, pumpkin," Wade sang smugly as he picked his character (which was the boy).

"Either dance or get a room," Tony shouted from the back of the room.

"Don't bother them, I think they get off on this," Natasha teased quietly.

The room went silent as [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLNKox5Pu6I) started, and everyone watched in heavy interest.

"This song is rated a three out of three in difficulty," Clint hissed. "Can they pull it off?"

"They have chemistry," Thor observed, and he was right. The chemistry between the two was apparent - tangible, almost, as they danced in sync together. You would have thought that they'd danced this many times before if you hadn't known any better.

"I've had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before," Wade sang along quietly as he danced alongside Peter effortlessly.

They danced as if they'd been dance partners for years; their actions were smooth and precise and they always seemed to know how the other would move, despite the directions at the bottom of the screen.

As the end neared, everyone was leaning forward, on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"They're not gonna do it, are they?" Bruce asked skeptically, though he sounded unsure.

"I believe that they are," Thor replied, watching curiously.

"If they break anything, I swear to god," Tony grumbled, but even he couldn't look away.

Everyone waited for _that_ moment, the room going so quiet aside from the music that you could probably hear a pin drop from the street below.

Peter and Wade stepped back from each other, backing away until they were a reasonable distance apart, and took off running.

"Oh shit, they're gonna do it," Clint and Natasha said simultaneously.

"Oh man, they're actually gonna do it," Steve repeated, eyes wide.

" _I've had the time of my life,_ " the song blared, and before they knew it, [Peter jumped and was up in Wade's arms in the blink of an eye](http://minorkey.tumblr.com/post/108322165807/middlecherryearth-this-is-what-i-like-to-see).

"They did it," everyone whispered in awe as Wade spun Peter around in the air before letting him down.

The two smiled breathlessly and shared a sweet kiss as the others stood up and applauded from behind them.

"What the shit," Clint deadpanned.

"That was fantastic!" Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"I'm astounded," Thor said to them. "Quite a wonderful performance, you two!"

"Seriously, what the shit," Tony repeated.

Bruce was speechless and Natasha gave them both deeply impressed looks.

"I filmed the whole thing," she admitted, holding up her phone and grinning.

"Bruh, send me that!" Wade exclaimed, followed by everyone else asking Natasha to send them the video too.

"So, who won?" Peter asked, panting a bit.

"Seriously? You just put on a frickin' amazing performance and you're still only concerned about  _who won?!_ " Clint exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah baby boy, why can't we both win?" Wade asked, whining a little. "You gotta admit, we were both pretty fucking awesome. Although I was probably awesomer. Right?" he said, turning to everyone else.

"Jesus, you both win, okay? None of us can top that, like, _at all,_ " Tony spoke up, ending all debates. "Now what's say we stop this competition and just dance for fun now, okay?"

Everyone heartily agreed to that, and as they danced, Wade drew Peter onto his lap on the recliner near the back of the room and pulled him in for an innocent and sickeningly-sweet kiss.

"I love you," he said, smiling down at Peter.

Peter grinned dopily back.

"I love you, too."

"You know," Wade began casually, "they said we both won, but in all actuality I think _I'm_ the real winner here."

Peter raised an eyebrow, preparing for a petty argument.

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

Wade grinned, pressing another chaste kiss to Peter's lips.

"Because at the end of the day, I've got you by my side, Petey," he explained, hugging his boyfriend close, "and that makes me feel like I'm winning at everything."

**Author's Note:**

> YOU BETTER HAVE CLICKED THE LAST TWO LINKS IS2G IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS ENTIRE FIC WAS INSPIRED BECAUSE OF THOSE TWO VIDEOS JFC
> 
> ....
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! ~  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes in spelling, punctuation, characterization, etc. Thanks again!


End file.
